you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Light Novel Volume 11/@comment-171.96.187.145-20190607152430/@comment-58.11.1.218-20190611141123
Ryuuen told Ishisaki to order Ishisaki's gang to follow B-class students around, since Ishisaki is leader now. The action means to mislead them of D-class main strategy. Ishisaki and Ibuki asked about his reason choosing B-class. Ryuuen passed on to Shiina. She answered that B-class definitely has great unity. They understand each other really well and their ability is above average. But it is just that, in other word B-class is just a happy friendly team with no particular strength. Ibuki commented that she spoke unexpected harsh things. Ryuuen approved Shiina analysing and continued. D-class actual test will focus on sports like martial arts. He pointed out that in that case, they can set the condition to be knock-out team battle that the winner of one team will continue to battle next opponent of another team until the winner got defeat. This rule may not be possible in case of academic test, but in real official battle the condition applied to various martial art sports like karate. Depend on situation, they should sacrifice low tier student against high tier student of B-class making scuffle scene and got double penalty from school. He also gave Ishisaki delayed laxative to get rid of some B-class student. Ryuuen also planned to be substitute tower in order to put more stress on Ichinose, too. The result was quite clear now that D-class taking lead with the 5rd test, 3-3 karate, since Ishisaki has more experience in battle. When the 5th test was chosen, Ryuuen laughed out loud mocking Ichinose that B-class really runs out of luck. The test was 1-1 judo which Yamada Albert was undoubtedly selected (he is also in judo club). Back to A-C test, Akito just won the 6th test of 2-2 archery making 3 win and 3 loss. The final test was selected, and it was 1-1 chess as Sakayanagi believed. Ayanokouji sent Horikita who he trained for 2 weeks against Hashimoto from A-class. Ayanokouji knew that Horikita is fast learner and might overcome her brother's shadow like Horikita Manabu said to him. This test is the only test that tower has large influence. The condition allowed tower to give order for 30 minutes, while the game has only 1 hour. He believed that Sakayanagi sent signal through this condition that chess would be their personal direct battle, thus he prepared Horikita for this battle rather than let her participate in other normal test. Horikita astonished Hashimoto, since he played for some time, but Horikita with 2 weeks experience was dominating him. Hashimoto start to use his rhetorical skill to topple Horikita off her pace, she however, did not falter pressing him with prudent play. The time still did not pass first 30 minutes, but Sakayanagi executed tower authority and turned the table within a few moves. Ayanokouji, even though wanted to see how far Horikita could grow, decided that it is time to respond to Sakayanagi wish before the situation on the board would be too late. .....continue in part 4